Agent 47/Bio
Mr. 47 is a genetically-enhanced clone, the culmination of decades of secret research into gene augmentation. His creation was funded by a cabal of criminal masterminds who donated their own DNA to the project. In the 1950s, five men of various nationalities served in the same unit of the French Foreign Legion - Otto Ort-Meyer, Lee Hong, Pablo Ochoa, Franz Fuchs and Arkadij Jegorov. After their stint was finished, Ort-Meyer ran a mental institution in Romania as a cover for genetic experiments, while the other four all became major crime lords, terrorists or both. Ort-Meyer's goal was to create "perfect" soldiers, in that they were as physically fit as possible and obeyed orders with intelligence yet loyalty. Ort-Meyer tried to make his discoveries public before 47 was created, but was discredited as a scientist because his radical theories were deemed insane by his peers. Merely coincidental to his name, he has a 47th chromosome that gives him above-average fitness and intelligence. In real life, possessing an extra chromosome can lead to problems such as infertility, Downs syndrome and premature death. However artificial chromosomes are currently being pursued as a method of inserting new genetic material into genetically modified organisms. Battle vs. Ellen "Ein" (by SPARTAN 119) Note: This battle is an alternate ending based on the anime ending, so it will contain spoilers. Somewhere in Mongolia Ellen lay on the ground several feet from the rim of an escarpment, staring up into the sky, realizing that somewhere deep in her memory, she remembered this wide sky. She knew she had finally found her homeland. Even if she could not find her family, she was at peace. Suddenly, though, that peace was interrupted by the sound of a silenced gunshot. Ellen turned to Reiji Azuma, the only person who had given her life meaning, lying dead, in a pool of blood flowing out of a wound in his head. Up ahead, a donkey-driven cart drove away along the dirt road. There was only one place the shot could have come from- the cart. Ellen ran to her bag and pulled out an M16A2 and took aim at the cart. She was going to kill the bastard took the first person who had ever cared about her from her, the person that made her feel truly human for the first time she could remember. Ellen fired off a burst of several rounds, followed by two more long bursts. The bullets killed the donkey pulling the cart and broke one of the wheels, bring the cart to a stop. Agent 47 climbed out of the cart, realizing his disguise as a Mongolian peasant was blown. 47 took an M4 carbine out from the cart and returned fire at Ellen. The shots missed as Ellen took cover behind a large boulder. After several exchanges of fire, both Ellen and 47 ran out of ammunition for their rifles, without anything to show for it. Ein drew her Uzi and fired at 47, forcing him to retreat into a nearby house. 47 pulled a Steyr TMP and returned fire. Agent 47 then ran to another piece of cover, a large rock about 20 meters from Ein, after several of Ein's bullets flew through the thin walls of the house. Ein had by now switched to her Colt Python, firing a shot the went just over 47's head, removing a hood he was wearing as part of his disguise and revealing 47's face, as well as the barcode tattooed on the back of his head. After firing off all six shots from her revolver, Ein drew her combat knife and broke from cover. Agent 47 tried to take aim at her with his Silverballer, but she was too fast to get an accurate shot at. Ellen swung her knife at Agent 47, cutting his hand and disarming him of his Silverballer. Agent 47 realized she could not defeat an opponent like Ellen in direct hand to hand combat, so he opted for a different approach. 47 drew the Taurus Raging Bull he kept in his coat with his right hand. Ellen swung at 47's hand, knocking the revolver out of his hand. That, however, was exactly as 47 had planned, Ein's attack left her open. Agent 47 drew a switchblade as thrust it at Ein, aiming at her chest, but instead missing and hitting her arm. Still, the pain caused Ellen to drop her knife. Agent 47 kicked the knife away from Ellen and pressed his advantage, driving her backwards, towards the cliff. At this rate, 47 would either knock her off the cliff or kill her with his knife. Agent 47 lunged at Ellen, aiming a thrust at her chest. Agent 47 felt Ellen seize him by his arm, just above the hand, and flip him over her shoulder, judo style. Agent 47 was thrown off the escarpment, falling hundreds of feet to the rock-strewn ground below. As he fell, 47 realized that he had acted exactly as his adversary had planned- he had fallen right into her trap. Then everything went black as the cloned assassin hit the ground with a sickening crunch. Ellen walked away from the cliff. She had a new meaning for her life now. Instead of living with Reiji and searching for her origins, now she was on a personal mission to kill those responsible for his death. Ein walked over to the destroyed cart, searching it for any evidence as to who her attacker was. She found it immediately in the form of a tablet that was still on, with a logo on the screen: a skull and crossbones with a crown, with the words Merces Letifer, Latin for "lethal trade". Below that were the words "International Contract Agency". Ein took the tablet and put in her bag along with the rest of the weapons. Inferno, and this International Contract Agency. Ellen walked away, determined to find those responsible Reiji's death, and kill every last one of them. Expert's Opinion Ellen won this battle because of her superior weaponry as well as her greater agility and superhuman speed, making her a difficult target for 47 to hit. She also had greater skill in close combat than 47. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Jason Bourne (by Redkite) No battle written WINNER: JASON BOURNE Expert's Opinion While Agent 47 was very stealthy and skilled, Jason was crafty enough to evade his opponent's assassin tricks and ultimately make the battle come down to a fist fight, wherein he prevailed with his superior hand-to-hand combat training. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Deadshot (by Thundrtri) "Funny thing about fate, you can't out run it. My cloned friend here will learn this in a rather tragic way. Fate lines up diferently for different people. Like Johnny Wilbur's grandmonther, who spoiled him rotten. The fatass was later employed to help build the Saint Marie barge. The largest barge ever built. When our firend Johnny was working on the main bridge window, he dropped the final screw that secrued the window in place. He dropped that last screw bahind a control unit. But chubby little Johnny's hand was too fat to reach that screw. Nobody ever noticed it for the three years it was active. '' ''Like the woodpecker that incessintly pecked at the Boston Harbor shipping yard's main building wall. A crack emerged, and was never repaired. '' ''Finally, we see Wilma Burdston's forgetuful mind to shut the vents on that same building that night, leving a clean and open air duct vent for someone to look through. Someone like me, to look through the crosshairs of his rifle, through that vent, into the next room over where the woodpecker's crack in the wall was just wide enough for a bullet. Then eight-hundred-and-fifty meters away lies the Saint Marie Barge. In the bridge of that barge, lay an unsuspecting Agent 47, just beyond the screw hole, a screw hole that was made three millimeters too big by a sleepy worker who happened to have a little too much to drink the night prior. A screw hole just wide enough for...a bullet." The battle Looking around at the bleak harbor shipping yard, Deadshot searched for his target. He knew the Agent would be here by now. He had after all been hunting him for weeks. He knew what the Agent's heart rate was. He knew his favorite weapon. He knew the amount of red blood cells he had running through his veins. Now, he would kill him. It would be no small feat. Killing a highly trained assassin who was made for combat. Seems unlikely, but Lawton had no time to waste on killing pesky little assassins who thought they ruled the world with their garrotes and fancy sniper rifles. None of them would ever match Deadshot's skill. None would dare come close, none would hit their mark. As Deadshot looked upon the shipping yard, he realized something: He was being hunted. Deadshot turned and ducked behind a shipping container just as a shot flew where he was standing only moments before. "Amateur," Deadshot muttered, setting his M24 down behind the container and arming his wristguns. Semi automatic, armor piercing, wristguns. A personal favorite of Deadshot's. He knew not where the shot had come from, nor who had fired it. He stared at the bullet, now lodged in the concrete. "Seven point six-two caliber. Semi automatic sniper rifle. Seven-hundred meters. Pathetic," He said, rounding the corner and firing a wristgun shot directly through his attacker's scope. The round cut cleanly through the scope and lodged itself in the shooter's frontal lobe. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ From atop a shipping container several hundred meters away, the sniper slumped over. The shot he received to the brain killed him instantly. His rifle; left in a bloody mess, showered in broken glass from the broken scope. He was yet another sniper hired to kill the greatest assassin of all time. Deadshot saw no challenge in killing his attackers. They never put up a fight. Agent 47 watched as his partner bled out on the container. The man was a good shot. Better than any he had met before. This of course, would not prevent him from defeating him. He can hit at a range. A remarkable range, but everyone has a weakness. Go closer, ''He thought to himself. He set his WA 2000 down and leapt from his position on the loading crane and onto a nearby container. Picking up his hidden AKS 74U assault rifle from the crack between two crates, he leapt off the container and ran towards the direction of his target. ____________________________________________________________________________________________ Deadshot knew he wasn't done with his foes. He knew there would be one more, a cheap and desperate trick to try and kill him. They ''were ''desperate. But who could blame them? Killing the world's best sniper was no easy task. ''He's moving closer, Deadshot thought to himself. He wouldn't simply let him get that close. He picked up his custom M4. Suppressor, ACOG scope, custom stock, laser finder, forward grip. It was built for the job, and the job wasn't very pleasant. He heard footsteps. Light and quick steps. Getting faster. Getting closer. He turned and fired off a round towards his attacker. Missed, Tricky one, ''He thought. Suddenly, a burst of gunfire erupted from around the corner. Non-suppressed, from the AK line. ''Fool, ''he thought. But he was truly no fool. The bullet struck Deadhot's soldier. His armor held up, but he formed a welt the size of a walnut. Deadshot sighed and charged forward, firing semi auto bursts. Agent 47 runs behind the container after firing off a burst at Deadshot. Deadshot chases him around the corner and switches his rifle to full auto. He turns the bend and opens up on 47. Agent 47 ducks around the corner quickly to avoid the rounds. 47 unloads and reloads his AK and reloads it before turning around the corner of the container and firing off a shot at his attacker. Deadshot sidesteps and fires a shot into 47's shoulder, knocking him on his back. As 47 falls, he drops his rifle. Deadshot walks up to him, rifle aimed from his hip at 47. 47 quickly draws the first of his two AMT Hardballers and shoots it into Deadshot's targeting eye. Deadshot falls back as his targeting piece on his helmet shatters. The bullet smashes through his eye and into his skull. Deadshot drops to his knees in pain, gripping his bloody eye. 47, still lying on his back, fires two more shots at Deadshot's chest. The bullets bounce harmlessly off Deadshot's armor and plink to the ground. Still holding his eye, Deadshot blindly fires one of his wrist rifles through 47's thumb, causing him to drop the gun. 47 stands and picks up his pistol, he swings a kick at Deadshot and clips him along the jaw. Deadshot drops to his chest and unsheathes his knife. 47 goes for another kick and Deadshot ducks and thrusts his knife into the assassin's thigh. Expert's Opinion While Agent 47 was a formidable opponent and possessed more accurate long-ranged weaponry, Deadshot more than made up for this with his greater skills, unbeatable marksmanship, and top-natch physical strength. Overall, Deadshot won due to having faced tougher enemies. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Sam Fisher (by Bulls12345) No battle written. Winner: Sam Fisher Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Battle vs. James Bond (by TheRocker0325) The battle opens on a scene inside a giant MI6 Building. Inside, a room where a large monitor was, monitoring all of London. From the inside, the door opens, and a familiar face walks in: 007, otherwise known as James Bond. "Greetings Mr. Bond." Q says, sitting at the table. "What is my mission today?" James says as he sits down. Q points a remote at the screen, and the scene changes: A man's face appeared on the screen. "James, meet 47. Agent 47." "Agent for who?" Bond says. "A top secret organization known as the ICA, International Contracts Agency. He is a contract assassin. Probably the best one in the world. And he plans on killing the British Prime Minister tomorrow." "Why? Who wants him dead?" "The ICA, through a client they have. That is their job. When somebody wants somebody else dead, and they have the money, they contact ICA. And ICA sends this man, or another agent, to do the job. They have no prejudice, they don't take sides. They're only interest is money." "And its my job to stop him." "No, not just stop. This man needs to die for the crimes he has committed against practically every government in the U.N. You will arrive by parachute, sabotage the room he will be sniping from, and make sure he is dead when you arrive afterwards. Prevent the death of the British Prime Minister, and kill Agent 47. Good luck Bond. You have your briefing." James stands up to walk out of the room. "Bond, do not underestimate this man. He will have no trouble killing you, just as you should have no trouble killing him. He is well armed, and is an expert at disguise and using the environment to his advantage. Given the chance he could kill you 100 different ways." "Then I will kill him with 1 of 101." Bond leaves and prepares for his mission. The scene then opens on a helicopter over a parade going on in the streets of Britain. The scene pans to the interior of the Helicopter. Inside is Agent 47, loading his Agency Kazo TRG sniper rifle, and calling Diana Burnwood. "Diana, brief me." "His name is James Bond, otherwise known as 007. He is an agent for the MI6, the British intelligence agency. He has been sent to kill you because of the fake contract on the British Prime Minister. He is a very dangerous man. He will probably be the biggest challenge you have ever faced." "Nothing I can't handle Diana." "We all know that 47. But this one is different. He won't attack you directly at first. Expect booby traps in your 'Sniping' room. And be careful, he is more skilled at hand-to-hand than you." "More skilled than me at something, huh? We will see about that." "Wiring to money to your account now. Call me when the job is done." "47 out." 47 double checked that his Silverballers were loaded, and his syringe was full before the scene pans out to the Helicopter landing on top of a skyscraper overlooking the parade. He holsters his dual Silverballers, takes apart his Kazo and puts it in a suitcase with the rest of his gear, and walks in the building. On the other side of the building, James lands with a parachute. He walks into the building, takes the elevator to the 33rd floor and goes to a door. He uses his watch to hack the electronic lock and walks inside. He immediately puts a couple of booby trapped pens and cigarette's into the building, and replaces the lightbulbs with his special lightbulb bombs. He quickly exits the room and relocks the door before hacking the one right next to it, sitting inside and waiting with his AR-7 out and his X-ray glasses on, for 47 to walk in. Just as James had planned, 47 walks into the room shortly after. He sets his suitcase down onto the bed, not turning on the lights, and puts together his Kazo sniper before putting the suppressor on it, and putting the Knife in his pocket, the Syringe in his sleeve and the Garotte in his hand, and leaving the UMP on the bed open. He sat down on the desk and used the desk to balance the rifle while he aimed out the balcony at the Minister. "Damn, he didn't take the bait!" James remarked as he took off his glasses, walked out of his room, prepped his Tear Gas and quickly started to hack the door, but before the lock was even opened, 47 opened the door and took a jab at James with the syringe. James ducked and disarmed him quickly before throwing him onto the ground,, causing 47 to fall into the hallway. 47 grabbed the knife, attempting to stab James, but James pulled his PPK, preparing to shoot. 47 quickly tackled them both into the room again before Bond does a Judo grapple and throws 47 to the ground, pistol in hand, causing 47 to drop the Knife. 007 attempts to fire at 47, but just then 47 kicked out his kneecap, causing him to miss a shot as 47 dove for the UMP on the bed. He grabbed it, cocked it back, and fired a large volley of bullets at James's direction. James dove to the ground in front of the bed beforehand, and noticed the Kazo still on the desk. 47 leaned over the bed to shoot Bond, but Bond used his watch to burn 47's shooting hand, causing him to lose his aim and giving Bond enough room to run for the Kazo, before grabbing it and firing a large round from the hip at 47. 47 rolls off the other side of the bed before Bond fires, and while down there notices he fired a whole clip at Bond, and tosses aside the UMP as he pulls out his Silverballers. While Bond cocked the TRG back for another round, 47 leapt up and began firing at Bond. 007 responds by flipping the desk over, using it for cover against the bullets. Bond quickly throws the before-mentioned Tear Gas canisters into the room, making 47 run out of the room and close the door, but not before turning on the lights, causing shrapnel to fly everywhere as Bond hides under the desk, locked in with his own tear gas. "Oh dear." Bond remarks as he quickly opens the window before pointing his Piton gun at the window of the room he was in earlier. He shoots it before diving out of the window just in time for the Grappling Hook to catch the window sill. Bond begins to climb up the outside of the building, looking down for a split second, only to have his X-ray glasses fall from his head. He sighs before climbing up to the window. Bond opens it and climbs into the room. He looked into the room only to see 47 pointing Bond's own AR-7 at him, and shooting it at Bond, hitting him in the lower abdomen. Bond grabs the wound and winces in pain, but before 47 could shoot another bullet Bond pulled his Lanyard up and blew into it, throwing it at 47's feet. It exploded, causing the floor below 47 to explode and injuring 47's right leg severely. 47 falls to the floor below, as Bond stands above him, preparing to throw his throwing knife at him. 47, now only running off of raw adrenaline rolls back to the side, dodging the knife. Bond grabs his PPK and hops down to the floor below. 47, only having his Garotte left, conceals it and lays on his stomach as Bond walks up, PPK drawn as he begins to deliver the final shot. 47 quickly rolls over and grabs Bond's legs, tackling him to the ground one more time, using his full weight to pin Bond to the ground. He pulls his Garotte and wraps it around Bond's neck before he squeezes as hard as he can, drawing blood from Bond's neck. Bond struggles, and loses strength quickly. He drops the pistol and gasps for air, and just then remembers his watch. 007 brings his watch up and burns 47 in the left eye, causing him to scream in pain and stumble. Bond then cuts the Garotte with the laser and gasps for air in pain. 47 quickly grabs the PPK and holds it to Bond's forehead before pulling the trigger as hard as he can. "Access denied." A small voice comes from the pistol. "Invalid print." "What?!" 47 remarks in disbelief as Bond takes the momentary suprise to his advantage, flipping them over and pulling his own Garotte from the watch, wrapping it around 47's neck and squeezing as hard as he can. 47 struggles and starts turning blue from the loss of air. After 1-2 minutes 47 stops struggling, and his eyes roll back into his head as he dies. Bond rolls over to the side, breathing heavily as he clutches his wound. After a few moments he stands, struggling with the pain. "Q...Mission...Accomplished... Please, come pick me up...And get me a, uh-" "Martini. Shaken not stirred. Already have one here for you, 007. A helicopter is on its way." Bond walks out of the room, and looks back at 47 before grabbing his PPK and putting a round between his eyes just to make sure. "This was your final mission, Agent." Bond says as he walks into the hallway, holstering his pistol. 'WINNER: JAMES BOND!''' Expert's Opinion TBA To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Bios